protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Journal of Protoscience
Recovery Psychology; my user name here on Wikia is in itself a protoscience...or to be more correct a proto-sub-science, or a protodiscipline for academia. This is a consumer based concept; those who use mental health services and have academically studied psychology in pursuit of a college degree may have insight in to psychiatric conditions that the establishment do not understand. Most college textbooks teach Abnormal Psychology, Deviant Psychology or Clinical Psychology (there are varying titles for this subject of study)and all of these academic endeavors are not focused on successful outcome or results for persons with psychiatric disorders. Now, this may be dangerously close to self advertisement for an agenda...I acknowledge this, please don't shoot the messenger, the message is more important than the messenger. (Thats why I am here on the discussion page; to discuss this...) Recovery Psychology has a webpagewww.recoverypsychology.org which is monitored by persons who agree with this philosophical approach to mental health education and the professionals who are built in our education system. Hopefully this protoscience becomes an established realistic and accepted science in the future.--Recoverypsychology 03:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :What is a good example of a published long-term study of outcomes after mental illness? I'm interested in the idea that it might be possible to have patients more intimately involved in tracking their outcomes, maybe as part of a huge research study that tries to take into account individuality and human diversity. --68.109.175.242 00:22, 19 November 2007 (UTC) The studies at Boston University, University of New Jersey Medicine and Dentistry, University of Illnois, Centers for Psychiatric Rehabilitation...the problem being the "recovery" that they have or are conducting is psychiatric rehabilitation outcomes, or the clinical information which is mostly contrary to the concept of "recovery" used by the pharamacuetical industry and psychiatrists claims a patient to have recovery from symptoms; however this "recovery" is not recovery at all to many victims--Recoverypsychology 19:05, 23 November 2007 (UTC) : This could be attacked at first as a survey study, get patients and former patients of psychologists and psychiatrists to rate their own recovery, ask what interventions have been tried, how the progress of their disease went, did they get cured, get new and debilitating symptoms, or change their diagnosis over time? Ask which symptoms were the most debilitating, and what the best way they found to cope with them was. In the case of chemical interventions ask what the long-term side effects might have been, muscle aches, sleep disturbances, schizoid behavior... etc.--Graeme E. Smith 22:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Histopsychology Histopsychology is the study of how tissues in the brain affect our understandings of how the brain works. As far as I know it is a protoscience, because I invented the term when I noticed a distinct lack of attention in the searches I have done, to this topic. I envision this discipline falling between Neuroscience on one hand, and Organ level psychology on the other hand. I have suggested a very cursory, basis for evaluation of heterogeneous groups of neurons, and have projected how that might suggest functional differences between tissues with different architectonics. Study of the Core/Belt/Associative area in the auditory processing center in the temporal lobe, suggests that the different roles of the core and the belt, can be linked to Architectonic Differences in the tissues that make them up. I hold this out as a tenative proof that there might be some value to be found in such a discipline.--Graeme E. Smith 22:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC)